Parent's Gone What To Do?
by Jninedraco
Summary: party time at the burrow brings trouble! FredHermione
1. Chapter 1

Parents gone what to do?

"Arthur are you sure they will be alright?" Molly asked for the millionth time.

"Yes dear I'm sure they'll be fine, after all Hermione's there." Her husband answered.

"Now molly love lets get something to eat" Arthur said heading for the door "besides if something happens they'll just flew."

"Of course your right" Molly said with as sigh as she followed after her husband.

Now this is where the story really begins at the burrow as the kids try and talk Hermione into have a party that night.

"come on mione it'll be fun" Ron begged "no Ronald your parents trust us to behave and molly told us that parties are not allowed so no Ronald" Hermione answered going back to read her book. Groaning could be heard all around her she just smiled and shook her head.

"Come on mione you never have any fun don't you ever just want to let go mione" Harry asked. "Ya mione do you always have to be a goody book worm" Fred asked haughtily as the others all laughed. "are you afraid to have fun oh no what are we think our little princess having fun never" George said laughing "I'm not afraid" mione yelled jumping to her feet "and I can have fun too so gin lets go pick something to wear for the party tonight' mione said head to her guests room with out a backwards glance.

"Yes" all of them jumped to their feet after she left "This is gonna be so kool" Ginny yelled jump up and down hugging Harry "ya nice work Fred George" Harry said high fiving them with Ron "I can't believe she agreed" Ron said excitedly. As they all went their own ways to get ready for the party.

"I can't believe them" mione huffed angrily stomping into her room and slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter our any of the charters in it **

Chapter 2

By 9 o'clock that night the party was in full swing everyone was having fun, Hermione was dancing on the dance floor they created in the back yard with a group of girls from school. While Fred stood not to far a way with the guys talking about sports and telling jokes, all the while watching Hermione dance.

He didn't know why but he was always watching her, ever since she arrived wearing hip hugging jeans and a tube topthat stuck to her figure which nobody knew she had.

The music was blasting you had to scream to be heard over it, "Gin" Mione yelled "I'm going to get a drink, want one?" she asked "nah I'm good" Gin said.

Fred watched as Mione left the floor, Fred said bye to the guys and followed her to the house. "Oh hey Ron"

"Hey Mione having fun" he questioned "ya you guys were right, I'm glad we did have this party" Mione said smiling. "You look beautiful, Mione" Ron told her blushing "thanks Ron" "um you want to dance" he asked "I just came from there maybe later, I want to get something to drink, kay?" Mione called over her shoulder heading for the drink table. Ron watched her walk away, her hips swinging side to side 'god's she so hot' both Ron and Fred thought at that same time.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with me she's my little brother's friend plus he's in love with her' Fred shakes his head angrily, as he storms back outside trying to get the image of Hermione wearing a jean skirt and a tie up shirt out of his head grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey chugging half of it back in one go.

Hermione grabbed a glass of punch (which of course wasspiked) gulped it back quickly before getting looking around the room seeing people making out, flirting, or just talking.

'wonder where Harry is' Mione wonder heading back outside looking for him. After looking for a while found out Ginny was missing too figured they left to make out some where. She headed towards the woods for some quiet as she felt a headache coming on.

Fred sat in front of the pond in the middle of the forest staring at itdeep in thought 'It's wrong she's younger then me plus my brothers been in love with her sincethird year I have to stay away from her and not act on any thing I feel' he decided with a firm nod he took another drink feeling kind of tipsy. Hearing a sound from behind him he turned around to see who wasthere, it was Hermione Granger the same one who plagued his troubled thoughts standing in the opening of the trees staring at me looking kind of shocked. 'George? What's he doing here? Why isn't he back at the party with everyone else?' she thought confused.

Sorry chapters are a little short, don't have alot of time to write. I'll try to post as often as possible. Thanks for the nicereviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Lemon_**

"George what are you doing here and not at the house" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side staring at him, "hello any one home" she tried again when he didn't answer and continue to stare back at her with a blank look. "George are you alright" she asked worried walking up to him to place a hand on his shoulder. Fred watched as she got close to him trying to ignore the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless, he was do a pretty good job till she touched him that is, with a groan he grabbed her pulling her close "I'm not George, I'm Fred" he muttered before crushing his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss. She gasped in shocked giving him the perfect chance to push his tongue into her mouth to get his first taste of her groaning after feeling her respond to his kiss. He pulled her evening closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair at the nape of his neck moaned her pleasure into his mouth, he slowly sunk to his knees taking her with him.

His hands started to explore her back and playing with the ties to her tiny shirt, while her hands tugged his shirt up to let her hands feel his skin running her hands up and down his back dragging her nails lightly. Causing him to shudder and kiss her harder pushing her to lie down on the grass with him on top moving his lips to her neck nipping and sucking his way down. With one hard pull the top of her shirt fall to her waist giving him the beautiful view of her full breasts to admire. Dragging his tongue between the valley of her breasts and up to circle both of her nipples blowing making them harden like rocks before capturing one in his hot mouth suckling it like a baby feeding her hands tugging at his hair whimpering her pleasure as he moved to the other to give it the same pleasure . She moaned arching her back and holding his head to her chest, "Fred" she moaning his name.

Moving his free hand he undid her button and pulled the zipper down then pulling both her skirt and thong off tossing it to the side somewhere, as her hands begun to work on his pants finally getting them undone pushed both his pants and boxers down as far as she could with her hands letting her feet finish the job with his help.

She forced him to roll over soshe was on top, both breathing hard they locked eyes. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek gently leaning down placing a soft kiss on his lips before leaning up and running her hands down his chest. He sucked in a breath as her little hands closed over his man hood giving it a little squeeze causing him to let out a moan thinking she hurt him she quickly let go "sorry" she whispered blushing. He caught her hand moving it back to his man hood showing her it was ok still blushing she slowly moved her hand up & down gently causing him to groan as his hands grabbed her breasts massaging them gently he quickly moved her hand and flipped them over and positioned his self "are you sure" Fred whispered rested on his elbow looking into her eyes. At her nod he thrust in quickly holding still at her cry of pain leaning down kissing her softly waiting for her after a few moments she moved a little to see how it felt as she got use to it he slowly begun to move in and out at a steady pacecausing both extreme pleasure picking up pace both moaning "faster harder" Hermione moaned wrapping her legs around his waist he groaned more then happy to apply with in moments they reach their goal "Fred" "Mione" They yelled in pure bliss He rolled off her both panting heavily "that was great" Fred said breathing deeply, looking over to Mione to see her looking around for her clothes pushing himself on to his elbows to watch her wondering what she was up to.

She quickly dressed rushing to get away way from him 'what just happened I can't believe I just had sex with him, Ron's older brother what was I thinking never mind I wasn't'. she thought running towards the house with tears in her eyes Running past everyone to her room slamming and locking the door behind her,throwing herself face first on the bed muffled her sobs with her pillow.

Fred laid there watching her run around getting dressed wondering what was wrong with her, as she looked towards him he noticed the tears running down her cheeks. He got worried just as he opened his mouth to ask she took off running he jumped to his feet reached for her arm but missed. Cursing he grabbed his clothes dressing and chasing after her, as he arrived at the house he caught a glimpse of her going though the back door.

Pushing passed people to catch up to her, to see her heading up the stairs yelling her name but getting no reply he followed her to her room in time to have the door slammed in his face trying the door to find it locked he headed for his room to get his wand. Running in to Ron "hey George have you seen Hermione" Ron asked "no" walking into his room grabbing his wand heading back to Hermione's room muttered a spell under his breath walking in locking it behind him "Hermione"


End file.
